Sakura The Perverted!
by Nezumii
Summary: Sakura goes a little crazy and Ino is a little speechless. Oneshot. SakuraIno Shoujo-ai Rated T for questionable content. Part one of the 'perverted' series.


This is ANOTHER one shot I made. :) Yay Me! After whining to my mom about my need for writing she let me on the computer. Woot Woot! BTW, in this fic, everyone is alive, and well. Sasuke, and Naruto are still in Konoha.

**April 16, 09 - Just a few slight changed here and there. Nothing major. Also, I still don't know where the hell the ',' should be around 'and', so I'm chucking most of them. Any advice would be loved.**

**-----**

Two kunai clashed. The ones wielding the kunai were two kunoichi named Sakura, and Ino. They are now at the age of fifteen. Both of them kept their hair short over the years, and Sakura has grown considerably stronger. She now holds a strength which not even Naruto possesses. "I'm not going to lose to you, Forehead!" growls Ino while pushing against the enemy kunai with her own as hard as she could.

"Sorry, but I definitely won't lose here," purred Sakura. She was holding Ino back as if she were a mere kitten. Suddenly, Sakura managed to tear the weapon from Ino's grip and threw it, along with her own, at a nearby tree. Sakura grabbed Ino around the waist with her left hand as Ino lost her balance. They landed on the ground with Ino on top of Sakura. Sakura looked into Ino's eyes with a boyish smirk. "First you want to kill me and now you want to kiss me." Ino's eyes bulged and she tryed to stand up with a huge blush forming across her features, but Sakura was too strong. The pink haired kunoichi held Ino's chin in her right hand. "Dont worry, Ino. I will never let you go." She then closed her eyes and raised her mouth to Ino's. The blondes blush burned like fire.

Somewhere close by, everyone else was training. The rookie nine... er... seven were there and so were Neji, Lee and Tenten along with their sensei's. Everyone immediately stopped as they heard a screeching voice they all knew was Ino's yell, "SAKURA!" Then, a slap rang out. No doubt the rest of the village heard that. The shinobi looked towards the sound to find a livid Ino dragging a grinning Sakura to Kakashi-sensei. Sakura had a nice red handprint on the right side of her face. "You!" she pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi-sensei looking mighty pissed. "Keep your-your-your BEAST under control!" She threw Sakura at the team. Forehead girl stopped by herself and swung around to continue grinning like a pervert at Ino.

"Um.. Sakura? What did you do?" asked a slightly scared Kakashi. Though, he had to admit he was proud of that perverted smile.

As Sakura turned around, she gave him a mischievous smirk. "Just gave her what she wanted."

"What! Sakura! I didn't want YOU to steal MY first kiss!" Ino screamed. Everyone, but Sakura was perfectly speechless after that and the two 'lovers' now had a crowd of Shinobi behind team 7.

Sakura held her mouth in her hand and looked towards the ground. "Was it really that bad?" she asked quietly.

"What? No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Ino's head was spinning.

"Not to worry," said Sakura in a charming voice, which snapped everyone out of their collective daze. She slowly approached Ino and wrapped her left arm, once again, around her friends waist. She cupped her chin once again. "If that was so terrible, then let me try again. It will be worth your while." she cooed pressing her mouth against the shocked Ino's. Everyone was looking on in perfect what-the-fuckness. Lee and Naruto were crying, Sasuke and Neji glared at Ino for stealing THEIR Sakura, Ino was... Unable to speak at the moment and I giggle.

"SAKURA, YOU ANIMAL!" Another slap rang out. This time on the left side of Sakura's face. The blondes body was one big blush. She shakily put a hand to her lips. Sakura was giving the others a big victory sign, accompanied with one of the big goofy grins she learned from Naruto. She turned around as Ino began to speak once more.

"Sakura. You have taken my first TWO kisses. I. Will. Murder. You!" She slapped Sakura one more time and receiving a little rapist grin from Sakura, Ino wisely turned tail and ran.

"Dont Worry, Babe! I'll Go To Your Place!" Sakura snickered and muttered, "I like 'em when their feisty." She took off running after Ino. The other ninja heard this and were... a little... scared by the new change of events.

"Ya know... They kind of look cute together," spontaneously stated the stupid Naruto who received a punch from Sasuke and Neji.

**-----**

Buhahahahahaha! Man, I love Mary Sueing. It's so damn fun. Comment Please. :D Please! Writing flows through my veins like RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! Don't ignore my veins...( Invader Zim is FTW ) I have a strange sense of humor, dont I? I love it. :)


End file.
